<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meteoriitti by toyhto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531743">Meteoriitti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto'>toyhto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, M/M, Not a Date, Romantiikkaa ja melankoliaa, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sirius räpyttelee silmiään ja katsoo häntä. Hän katsoo takaisin ja miettii, että antaisi ihan mitä tahansa, jos Sirius vain rakastaisi häntä.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meteoriitti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tämä fikki on kirjoitettu <a href="http://toyhto.tumblr.com">tumblrissa</a> Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -haasteeseen Kairalle, jonka ehdotus oli Almost Kiss + Not a Date. Tässä tarinassa ollaan 70-luvun lopussa mutta sen sijaan ei olla treffeillä.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kello on melkein kaksi yöllä. Hänen pitäisi lähteä kotiin. Hänen pitäisi kävellä baarin poikki Siriuksen luokse ja ehkä koskettaa Siriusta käsivarteen, koska muuten Sirius ei huomaisi häntä. Täällä on niin paljon ihmisiä, vieläkin, melkein kahdelta. Sitten hän nojautuisi lähemmäs, koska Sirius ei muuten kuulisi. Musiikki on niin kovalla. Hän pitäisi kämmenensä Siriuksen olkapäällä ja nojaisi niin lähelle että saattaisi vahingossa nuolaista Siriuksen korvaa. Sirius ei huomaisi koska on humalassa.<br/><br/><em>Ne eivät ole treffit.</em><br/><br/>Tai hän voisi vain lähteä. Hänen pitää olla aamulla kymmeneltä kirjakaupassa, kello on kohta kaksi, Sirius ei aio lähteä aikoihin, mutta hänen pitäisi lähteä ja hän voisi tehdä sen ilman Siriusta. Hän vain kävelisi pois. Tai hän voisi kertoa Jamesille. James ja Lily tanssivat hitaasti sylikkäin värivalojen katveessa, vaikka musiikki on liian nopeaa eikä tanssilattiaa ole. Hän voisi mennä heidän luokseen ja kertoa Jamesille, että nyt hän lähtee kotiin, ja jos James voisi kertoa Siriukselle minne hän meni, niin se olisi hyvin ystävällistä. James käskisi hänen kertoa itse ja hän nyökkäisi kohti Siriusta. James ymmärtäisi, että Siriuksella on hauskaa ja Sirius on ihmisten keskellä ja Sirius on humalassa eikä halua Remusta keskeyttämään.<br/><br/><em>Ne eivät sitten ole treffit. Tietenkään.</em><br/><br/>Hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä samaan aikaan Peterin kanssa. Se olisi onnistunut. Sirius olisi mulkoillut heitä molempia ja väittänyt nynnyiksi ja nauranut ja sitten lakannut piittaamasta. Nyt Remus olisi jo kotona, istuisi sohvalla ja söisi jäätelöä ja miettisi sitä, miten aamulla pitää olla töissä kymmeneltä, eikä hän saa unta, ennen kuin Sirius tulee kotiin. Mutta Peter löysi jonkun tytön, jonkun silmälasipäisen jolla oli vaalea tukka pörrössä ja glitteriä villapaidassa ja joka piteli Peteriä kyynärvarresta ja poltti Peterin tupakkaa. Jonain toisena iltana Remus olisi silti lähtenyt samaan aikaan Peterin kanssa. Hän olisi seurannut Peteriä ja tyttöä vain ulko-ovelle saakka, ja siellä Sirius ei olisi muutenkaan enää saanut häntä jäämään. Hän olisi ilmiintynyt kotiin ja ollut ihan eri tavalla ulkopuolinen kuin sillä kymmenen metrin matkalla Peterin ja tytön kanssa. Mutta ei tänä iltana.<br/><br/><em>Tietenkään ne eivät ole. Treffit.<br/><br/></em>”Remus?”<br/><br/>Hän kääntyy ympäri. Sirius seisoo hänen vieressään ja koskee hänen käsivarttaan. Tekee mieli vetää käsi pois, mutta hän pysäyttää itsensä viime hetkellä. Sirius ei tietäisi, miksi hän tekisi sen. Hän vetää syvään henkeä eikä liiku, vaikka Sirius horjahtaa häntä kohti kaksi lasia kädessä. Sitten aivan liian pitkän ajan päästä hän tajuaa, että Sirius yrittää ojentaa toista lasia hänelle. Hän ottaa sen. Siriuksen käsi on lämmin ja hikinen.<br/><br/>”Mitä sinä täällä teet?” Sirius kysyy, hörppää lasistaan, nojaa lähemmäs vaikka on jo niin lähellä ettei Remus kestä, sitten vielä kietoo käsivartensa Remuksen olkapäälle. ”Sinunkin pitäisi tanssia.”<br/><br/>Remus juo vähän. Hän ei taida enää olla yhtään humalassa. Hän putosi tahdista ja nyt hän on lopullisesti ulkona. Pitäisi lähteä kotiin, istua sohvalla ja toivoa, ettei Sirius ota ketään mukaan tänä yönä. Vaikka tietenkin Sirius saattaa tehdä niin. Hehän eivät ole treffeillä.<br/><br/>”Tanssi vähän”, Sirius sanoo ja hipaisee sormenpäillä hänen niskaansa, sitten nojaa vielä lähemmäs, vaikka Siriuksen kasvot ovat jo melkein hänen kaulassaan kiinni. Hän pidättää hengitystään. Sitten hän kääntää päätään, koska hän on tyhmä ja on aina ollut, hän on aivan idiootti, asiat ovat olleet tällä tavalla jo <em>vuosia</em> eikä hän näköjään vieläkään suostu uskomaan sitä, ei varsinkaan baarissa aamuyöllä kun he ovat juhlimassa Jamesin ja Lilyn kihlausta eivätkä missään tapauksessa <em>treffeillä.</em> ”Sinä olet minun…” Sirius sanoo ja katsoo häntä silmiin. Hetken hän luulee että Sirius aikoo suudella häntä. Hän tosiaan luulee niin. ”Minun paras kaverini”, Sirius lisää ja hymyilee. ”Jamesin jälkeen tietenkin. Meidän pitää nyt <em>tanssia.</em> Hymyile vähän.”<br/><br/>Hän hymyilee. He eivät ole treffeillä.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Ne eivät sitten ole treffit”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä sohvalta. Tästä on nyt kaksi päivää. Hän seisoi heidän keittiössään ja yritti syödä paahtoleipää niin kuin muinakin aamuina, mutta nyt se juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän joi kahvia päälle. Sitten hän laittoi kahvikupin tiskipöydän reunalle. Lusikka helähti kupinreunaan.<br/><br/>”James ja Lily haluavat, että me menemme heidän kanssaan syömään.”<br/><br/>”He haluavat juhlia naimisiinmenoa.”<br/><br/>”Kihlausta.”<br/><br/>”<em>Kihlausta”, </em>Sirius sanoi äänellä, josta selvästi kuuli mitä tämä ajatteli kihlauksesta.<br/><br/>”Mutta he haluavat mennä meidän kanssamme syömään neljästään –”<br/><br/>”Peter tulee mukaan sitten myöhemmin.”<br/><br/>”Miksi ei heti?”<br/><br/>”Hän auttaa äitiään kevätsiivouksessa”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, joka kertoi, mitä Sirius ajatteli kevätsiivouksesta.<br/><br/>”Mutta miksi me sitten –”<br/><br/>”Koska he ovat menneet kihloihin. Merlinin parrat, Remus, älä viitsi. Me menemme vain syömään heidän kanssaan. Ei siinä ole mitään erikoista.”<br/><br/>Remus tajusi että oli ruvennut nykimään hihaansa. Hän lopetti sen ja kaatoi itselleen lisää kahvia. Sitten hän kaatoi Siriuksellekin. Sirius kuitenkin pyytäisi kohta.<br/><br/>”Sekö siis sopii?” Sirius kysyi, kun Remus leijutti kahvikupin olohuoneeseen. ”Sinulla ei ole mitään muuta?”<br/><br/>”Tietenkään minulla ei ole mitään muuta”, hän sanoi ja mietti, miksi Sirius oli sanonut, etteivät ne ole treffit.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Miksi sinä sanoit niin?”<br/><br/>Sirius räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti häntä sohvan käsinojan yli. Siriuksella oli toinen jalka toisella käsinojalla, toinen roikkui sohvan selän yli, toinen käsivarsi roikkui kohti lattiaa ja toinen oli vatsan päällä, ja selkää särkisi varmaan illalla, ja sitten Sirius valittaisi hänelle siitä. ”Mitä?”<br/><br/>Hän nielaisi. Hän ei ollut aikonut sanoa mitään. Mutta he olivat menossa seuraavana päivänä Jamesin ja Lilyn kanssa syömään ravintolaan, joka kuulosti liian hienolta heille, ja heillä oli pöytävaraus, ja Sirius oli kysynyt mitä hän aikoi laittaa päälle, eikä hän voinut lakata ajattelemasta sitä, etteivät ne olleet treffit.<br/><br/>”Sinä sanoit, että ne eivät ole treffit.”<br/><br/>”Ai”, Sirius sanoi ja heilutteli varpaitaan. ”Mutta eiväthän ne ole.”<br/><br/>”Niin, mutta…”<br/><br/>”Mutta mitä?”<br/><br/>”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut sanoa niin. Kun se kerran oli itsestään selvää.”<br/><br/>Sirius tuijotti häntä hetken. ”Minä nyt vain sanoin niin.”<br/><br/>”Mutta miksi?”<br/><br/>”En minä tiedä! Miksi sinä sanoit tänä aamuna, että ulkona sataa?”<br/><br/>”Koska ulkona satoi.”<br/><br/>”Mutta kyllähän minä näin sen ikkunasta.”<br/><br/>”Niin näit”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta sinä et ikinä mieti sellaisia asioita. Sinä tuijotat vesisadetta ikkunasta ja sitten lähdet ulos pelkässä nahkatakissa ja tulet heti takaisin ja valitat että siellä <em>satoi.</em>”<br/><br/>”En minä tee noin”, Sirius sanoi mutta hymyili vähän.<br/><br/>”Kyllä teet.”<br/><br/>”Ehkä minä teen sen vain siksi, että se ärsyttää sinua.”<br/><br/>”Sinä teet kaiken siksi, että ärsyttäisit minua”, Remus sanoi ja meni keittiöön. Mutta hetken päästä hän palasi olohuoneeseen ja seisoi sohvan vieressä, kunnes Sirius suvaitsi istuutua kunnolla niin että hänkin mahtui sohvalle. Sirius tuoksui shampoolta ja paahtoleiviltä ja hän itse toivoi ettei tuoksunut mudalta ja kuolleilta kaloilta, hän oli nimittäin pyöräillyt tänään töihin ja pyörä oli hajonnut ja hän oli kaatunut lätäkköön.<br/><br/>”En minä tarkoittanut sillä mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Kunhan sanoin.”<br/><br/>Hän nyökkäsi.<br/><br/>”Sinähän et ikinä edes käy treffeillä. Et sinä välttämättä tiedä, millaisia ne ovat.”<br/><br/>”Käynpäs.”<br/><br/>”Ai”, Sirius sanoi. ”Milloin kävit viimeksi?”<br/><br/>Remus pudisteli päätään. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt treffeillä.<br/><br/>”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi ja nykäisi hänen paitaansa olkapäähän kohdalta. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja toivoi, että Sirius nykäisisi häntä uudestaan. Sellaista hänen elämänsä nykyään oli, oli ollut siitä saakka, kun koulu oli loppunut viime keväänä ja Sirius oli vakuutellut hänelle, että oli hyvä idea että he muuttaisivat yhteen. Tai siis että hän muuttaisi Siriuksen luo. Hehän eivät siis olleet <em>yhdessä. </em>Hän tiesi sen oikein hyvin. Ja toki hän ajatteli muitakin asioita, niin kuin esimerkiksi Feeniksin kiltaa ja sitä, miten pahasti hänen elämänsä oli menossa pieleen ja kuinka vähän yllättynyt hän oli siitä. Mutta eniten hän mietti Siriusta, pidätti hengitystään ja odotti, että Sirius nykäisisi häntä uudestaan.<br/><br/>Sirius nykäisi häntä uudestaan. Hän tönäisi Siriusta kylkeen mutta vain ihan kevyesti. Joskus hän näki unia, joissa koski Siriukseen lujaa, eikä se ikinä ollut liikaa.<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, asettautui sivuttain sohvalle ja työnsi jalat hänen syliinsä, ”en kai minä häiritse sinun rakkauselämääsi?”<br/><br/>Hän nauroi.<br/><br/>”No hyvä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Koska suoraan sanottuna minä olen vähän huolissani. Olen saanut sellaisen vaikutelman, ettet sinä ole koskaan kenenkään kanssa.”<br/><br/>”Älä huolehdi siitä.”<br/><br/>”Mutta etkö sinä ole yksinäinen?”<br/><br/>Hän ei tiennyt mihin olisi laittanut kätensä, joten hän laittoi ne Siriuksen jaloille.<br/><br/>”Remus? Etkö sinä ikinä ole yksinäinen?”<br/><br/>”Toisinaan”, hän sanoi ja koetti hengittää rauhallisesti ja ajatella jotain ikävää, esimerkiksi limanarskuja.<br/><br/>”Kaikki ovat yksinäisiä toisinaan”, Sirius sanoi sellaisella äänellä kuin olisi juuri voittanut jotain. Toisaalta Sirius puhui melko usein niin. ”Sinä voisit mennä treffeille. Minä autan. Etsitään sinulle joku. Joku… mies?”<br/><br/>Hän tuijotti Siriuksen jalkoja.<br/><br/>”Remus?”<br/><br/>”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”<br/><br/>”Ajattelin että jos se oli muuttunut.”<br/><br/>”Eivät sellaiset jutut <em>muutu.</em>”<br/><br/>”Ehkä sinä olit väärässä. Ehkä olet sen keskustelun jälkeen tavannut jonkun ihanan naisen joka on pistänyt pääsi pyörälle ja käännyttänyt –”<br/><br/>”<em>Sirius</em>.”<br/><br/>”Okei, okei”, Sirius sanoi ja kurottautui taputtamaan hänen polveaan. Hän säpsähti mutta Sirius ei tuntunut huomaavan, ehkä siksi että hän säpsähteli kaiken aikaa. Hän säpsähti aamuisin kun heräili sohvalta ja Sirius tuli ulos makuuhuoneesta ilman paitaa tai, yhtenä hämmentävänä aamuna, ilman housuja. Hän säpsähteli kun tuli illalla kotiin ja Sirius tervehti häntä olohuoneessa ja vaati häntä menemään takaisin ostamaan maitoa. Hän säpsähteli kun oli pesemässä hampaita ja Sirius änkeytyi kylpyhuoneeseen hänen kanssaan ja työnsi hänet kauemmas peilistä niin kuin olisi omistanut koko paikan, ja niinhän Sirius omistikin. Joskus tuntui että Sirius omisti myös hänet. Mutta hän koetti olla ajattelematta sitä sillä tavalla. Ei sellaisesta ajatuksesta olisi saanut pitää.<br/><br/>”Me olemme siis molemmat edelleen homoja”, Sirius sanoi ja venytteli jalkojaan hänen sylissään. ”Me jäämme jäljelle kun muut löytävät naiset ja asettuvat aloilleen ja muuttuvat tylsiksi. Minä ja sinä koko typerää vanhanaikaista maailmaa vastaan. Vähän niin kuin merirosvot.”<br/><br/><em>Minä ja sinä</em>, Remus ajatteli ja sanoi: ”Merirosvot eivät liity siihen mitenkään.”<br/><br/>”Miten niin? Minä luulin että kaikki merirosvot ovat homoja.”<br/><br/>Remus puraisi alahuultaan. ”Mistä helvetistä sinä niin päättelit?”<br/><br/>”Olen nähnyt kuvia. Oletko <em>sinä </em>nähnyt kuvia merirosvoista?”<br/><br/>Hän ei ollut nähnyt kovin juurikaan kuvia merirosvoista. Hän sanoi sen Siriukselle ja Siriuksen jalat painoivat yhä hänen sylissään, mutta sitten Sirius päätti että halusi kuunnella Led Zeppeliniä ja ylipuhui hänet laittamaan levyn soittimeen. Ainakin hän pääsi Siriuksen jaloista eroon. Led Zeppelin aloitti ja hän istuutui lattialle, mutta paino ei kadonnut.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Mitä sinä laitat päälle?” Sirius kysyi ja seurasi häntä pitkin olohuonetta.<br/><br/>”En tiedä.”<br/><br/>”Et <em>tiedä?</em>”<br/><br/>”Ei kai sillä ole väliä.”<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja asettautui hänen ja lipaston väliin, ”totta kai sillä on väliä. Se on hieno ravintola. Et sinä voi mennä sinne jossain nuhjuisessa villapaidassa.”<br/><br/>Hän tuijotti Siriusta. Sirius tuijotti takaisin ja räpytteli sitten silmiään.<br/><br/>”Ehkä sinun pitäisi lainata minulta jotain.”<br/><br/>”Enkä lainaa”, hän sanoi. Jonain toisena päivänä hän olisi siirtänyt Siriuksen syrjään ja etsinyt lipastosta nuhjuisimman villapaitansa. Mutta nyt hän oli koko päivän miettinyt sitä, miten he olivat menossa ravintolaan syömään, ja he olisivat siellä neljästään, James ja Lily ja hän ja Sirius, vähän niin kuin ne olisivat olleet tuplatreffit, vaikka tietenkään ne eivät olleet, koska Sirius ei ajatellut häntä sillä tavalla. Hänelle ei enää kävisi niin kuin kesällä. Silloin hän oli tuonut tavaransa Siriuksen asuntoon, nukkunut sohvalla, istunut Siriuksen kanssa aamuisin keittiössä juomassa teetä, ja kaikki oli ollut pehmeää ja hidasta ja toiveikasta. Hän oli ajatellut, että ehkä se ei ollut pelkkää kuvitelmaa. Ehkä Sirius tosiaan katsoi häntä eri tavalla kuin ennen. Ehkä se tällä kertaa tarkoitti jotain, että Sirius pörrötti hänen tukkaansa kun hän oli juuri tullut suihkusta. Ehkä jonain aamuna Sirius tarttuisi hänen käteensä keittiön pöydän yli. Ehkä Sirius puristaisi sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin, kurkottaisi pöydän yli ja suutelisi häntä.<br/><br/>Mutta sitten yhtenä iltana elokuussa hän oli ollut Siriuksen, Jamesin ja Peterin kanssa baarissa, ja Sirius oli suudellut jotain poikaa narikkajonossa.<br/><br/>”Odota hetki”, Sirius sanoi nyt ja katosi makuuhuoneeseen.<br/><br/>Muutaman kerran Sirius oli tuonut jonkun kotiin. Ensimmäisellä kerralla Remus oli kuunnellut viisi minuuttia ja sitten mennyt ulos. Hän oli kävellyt sinne tänne kunnes oli ollut melko varma, että jos se tuntematon poika olisi yhä Siriuksen sängyssä niin ainakaan enää ei tarvitsisi kuunnella Siriuksen matalaa ääntä ja haukahtelevaa naurua, ei sängyn natinaa eikä Merlin paratkoon ainakaan sängynpäädyn kolinaa seinää vasten. Aamulla Sirius oli saartanut hänet keittiössä ja kysynyt, että ei kai häntä ollut haitannut. Hän oli sanonut että ei tietenkään. Sirius sai hänen puolestaan tuoda kotiin kenet tahansa ja niin usein kuin halusi. Tai vaikka kaksi kerralla. Eihän se kuulunut hänelle lainkaan.<br/><br/>”Mitä sinä teet?” hän kysyi mutta odotti sohvalla, kunnes Sirius tuli pois makuuhuoneesta.<br/><br/>Sirius heitti kaksi paitaa hänen syliinsä ja astui kauemmaksi. ”Kumpi?”<br/><br/>”Miten niin kumpi?”<br/><br/>”Minusta tuo viininpunainen olisi hyvä. Mutta veikkaan että haluat tuon tummansinisen.”<br/><br/>”Tämä viininpunainen <em>kimaltaa.</em> Sirius, en minä aio käyttää sinun vaatteitasi.”<br/><br/>”Mutta se on ihan kunnon ravintola.”<br/><br/>”Minua alkaa hermostuttaa kun sinä olet tuollainen.”<br/><br/>Sirius nappasi paidat hänen sylistään. ”Miten niin tuollainen?”<br/><br/>”Että minun vaatteeni eivät kelpaa.”<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, istuutui hänen viereensä sohvalle ja heitti viininpunaisen paidan syrjään. Sitten Sirius asetteli tummansinisen paidan hänen päälleen, paineli kangasta hänen rintaansa ja käsivarsiaan vasten. ”Ota tämä. Tämä on hyvä.”<br/><br/>”Mehän olemme menossa vain syömään.”<br/><br/>”Kokeile edes”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Sinä näytät tosi hyvältä.”<br/><br/>Tietenkin hän otti sen paidan. Hän mulkoili Siriusta ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan vaatteet, vaikka Sirius nauroi hänelle aina kun hän teki niin. Kun hän tuli pois kylpyhuoneesta, Sirius oli keittiössä juomassa teetä.<br/><br/>”No?” Sirius kysyi.<br/><br/>Remus nyökkäsi. Tummansininen paita sopi hänelle ihan hyvin, vaikka paremmin se kyllä olisi sopinut Siriukselle. ”Onko teetä?”<br/><br/>”Keitä itse”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minä sitten tarkoitin sitä.”<br/><br/>”Ai mitä?”<br/><br/>”Sinä näytät hyvältä tuossa paidassa.”<br/><br/>Hän käänsi selän kohti Siriusta ja keskittyi teehen. Joskus kun Sirius sanoi tuollaisia juttuja, hänen teki mieli tarttua Siriukseen ja ravistella. Hän painaisi Siriuksen seinää vasten niin kuin elokuvissa ja kysyisi, miksi helvetissä Sirius sanoi tuollaisia asioita kun ei kuitenkaan ollut kiinnostunut hänestä. Hän joutui joka kerralla vakuuttamaan itsensä siitä, ettei Sirius tarkoittanut sitä, taaskaan, ja jos Sirius tavallaan tarkoitti sitä niin ei sillä tavalla millä hän kuvitteli, ja hän oli idiootti kun edelleen toivoi sellaista.<br/><br/>”Remus? Kaada minulle teetä.”<br/><br/>Hän kaatoi Siriukselle teetä. Sitten hän joi oman teensä varovasti jotta ei läikyttäisi sitä Siriuksen tummansiniselle paidalle, joka tuoksui niin kovasti Siriukselta, että hän mietti oliko Sirius edes pessyt sitä. Toivottavasti ei. Hän puraisi huultaan ja jatkoi teen juomista, ja Sirius alkoi puhua siitä, miten uhkarohkeita James ja Lily olivat, eivätkä edes hyvällä tavalla. Ei nuorena ollut tarkoitus rakastua, tai oli tietenkin mutta vain vähäksi aikaa kerrallaan, ja eivätkö James ja Lily tajunneet, miten todennäköisesti kaikki menisi pieleen? Hän tuijotti Siriusta. Sirius meni ihan hiljaiseksi ja sanoi ettei ollut tarkoittanut sitä ihan niin. Ehkä Jamesille ja Lilylle kävisi tosi hyvin. Kaikesta huolimatta.<br/><br/>Mutta jos Sirius olisi tiennyt, niin tämä olisi varmasti ajatellut, että kaikkein säälittävintä oli olla yksipuolisesti rakastunut samaan ihmiseen vuosia kerrallaan. Ihan vain jumissa omassa haaveessaan, että olisikin väärässä ja jotain hyvää tapahtuisi sittenkin. Sirius olisi nauranut ja säälinyt häntä, jos olisi tiennyt, mutta tietenkään Sirius ei tiennyt, koska hän ei ollut kertonut eikä koskaan kertoisi. Hän tiesi jo ettei Sirius halunnut häntä. Hän oli siitä riittävän varma. Hän ei luopuisi kaikesta mitä hänellä oli vain siksi, että saisi kertoa.<br/><br/> ”Hei”, hän sanoi, kun he tekivät jo lähtöä. Siriuksella oli se viininpunainen paita. Sirius näytti elokuvatähdeltä, vähän hajamieliseltä vain, kun seisoi eteisessä, yritti saada hiuksia pysymään poninhännällä ja samalla koetti löytää toista kenkää.<br/><br/>”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi ja kurkisti naulakon alle, mutta kenkä ei ollut siellä. Remus oli nähnyt sen hiljattain sohvan alla.<br/><br/>”Kiitos.”<br/><br/>”Mistä?” Sirius kysyi, vilkaisi häntä ja vilkaisi sitten uudestaan. ”Paidastako? En minä voi käyttää kahta paitaa samaan aikaan.”<br/><br/>Hän veti syvään henkeä. Joskus hänen teki mieli sanoa Siriukselle typeriä asioita, niin kuin että hän oli todella kiitollinen, että Sirius oli hänen ystävänsä. Hän ei ikinä vaarantaisi Siriuksen ystävyyttä. Siksi olikin vähän hankalaa, että hän oli rakastunut Siriukseen.<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, käveli hänen luokseen ja laittoi kädet hänen olkapäilleen. Siriuksen peukalo hipaisi hänen ihoaan paidan kaula-aukon yläpuolelta. Hän säpsähti, Sirius ei huomannut. Siriuksen hengitys tuoksui teeltä ja Sirius katseli häntä silmiin varmaan melkein samalla tavalla kuin niitä, joiden kanssa suuteli baarissa aamuyöllä. Hän katsoi takaisin. Hän tiesi kyllä ettei mitään tapahtuisi, mutta silti… ”Sinun pitää ostaa uusia vaatteita”, Sirius sanoi, virnisti ja taputti häntä poskelle.<br/><br/>Hän säpsähti niin että löi kyynärpäänsä naulakkoon, ja sen Siriuskin taisi huomata. ”Sinun kenkäsi on sohvan alla”, hän sanoi.<br/><br/>”Niinkö?” Sirius kysyi ja meni katsomaan.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja nojaa hänen olkapäähänsä, ”Remus, missä minun takkini on?”<br/><br/>”En tiedä”, hän sanoo ja Sirius näyttää järkyttyneeltä. Ja tietenkin väsyneeltä. Ja humalaiselta. ”Ehkä narikassa. Sinnehän sinä sen jätit.”<br/><br/>”Narikassa?”<br/><br/>”Niin.”<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja silittää hänen niskaansa. ”Missä se on?”<br/><br/>Hän osoittaa kohti narikkaa.<br/><br/>”Remus, sinä olet lämmin. Tanssitaan.”<br/><br/>”Ei tanssita”, hän sanoo ja painaa kämmenen Siriuksen kyljelle, jotta saisi työnnettyä Siriuksen kauemmaksi, mutta sitten hän ei teekään niin. Hän vain pitää kätensä siinä. James ja Lily lähtivät kotiin jo puoli tuntia sitten, ja sen jälkeen hän on istunut nurkkapöydässä, tuijottanut kelloa ja miettinyt, että jos Sirius nyt raahaa jonkun tuntemattoman miehen kotiin, niin hän kyllä tappaa Siriuksen. Oikeasti. Tai ei tietenkään oikeasti. Mutta väsyttää ihan helvetisti, eikä hän tiedä mitä tekee täällä.<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ”sano jotain. Remus, Remus, Remus.”<br/><br/>Remus nielaisee. ”Mennään kotiin.”<br/><br/>”Ei sitä.”<br/><br/>Hän painaa silmät hetkeksi kiinni. Värivalot leijuvat suljetuilla luomilla. Sitten Sirius työntää sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja hänen on pakko avata silmät. Siriuksen kasvot ovat liian lähellä.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo mutta ei vedä sormiaan pois, valuu vain lähemmäs häntä. Hän nojaa toisella kädellä pöytään ettei kaatuisi. Siriuksen viininpunainen paita kimaltaa värivaloissa. ”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja silittää hänen päänahkaansa sormenpäillä, ”haluatko sinä muka lähteä? Oikeasti? Nyt jo?”<br/><br/>”Kello on yli kolme.”<br/><br/>”<em>Nyt jo?</em>”<br/><br/>”Minun pitää mennä aamulla töihin”, hän sanoo ja yrittää ajatella elämän realiteetteja: aamulla pitää mennä töihin, Sirius pitää saada turvallisesti kotiin, Sirius ei rakasta häntä. ”Haluatko sinä jäädä yksin tänne, jos minä menen?” hän kysyy. Se kuulostaa katkerammalta kuin oli tarkoitus. Mutta Sirius ei varmasti huomaa.<br/><br/>”Et sinä voi lähteä”, Sirius sanoo, ”et voi lähteä ilman minua. Me olemme <em>treffeillä</em>.”<br/><br/>Remus avaa suunsa ja sitten pysähtyy. Sirius hieroo hänen päänahkaansa, kengät juuttuvat lattiaan ja suussa maistuu tupakka, vaikka hän ei ole edes polttanut. Hän vain seisoi Siriuksen vieressä pihalla, kun Sirius poltti. Sirius jutteli melkein kaksi minuuttia yhden pitkän ja komean miehen kanssa ja se tuntui siltä kuin olisi katsellut lähestyvää meteoriittia. Tämäkin tuntuu mutta eri tavalla.<br/><br/>”Sirius”, hän sanoo, tarttuu Siriuksen käsivarteen ja yrittää irrottaa itsensä sen alta. Mutta Sirius vain horjahtaa häntä kohti ja takertuu häneen entistä lujemmin. Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Hänen on pakko sanoa: ”me emme ole treffeillä.”<br/><br/>”Totta kai me olemme treffeillä”, Sirius sanoo eikä kuulosta ihan yhtä humalaiselta kuin äsken, mikä onkin merkillistä, koska nyt Siriuksen puheissa ei ole mitään järkeä.<br/><br/>”Sinä sanoit monta kertaa, etteivät nämä ole treffit”, Remus sanoo. Hän itse alkaa kuulostaa pakokauhuiselta.<br/><br/>”Niin”, Sirius sanoo, ”niin, tietenkin sanoin. Enhän minä voinut… en voinut sanoa, että Remus, Remus, voisitko millään, tai siis, voitaisiinko mennä ravintolaan, voisitko pistää minun sinisen paitani päälle ja katsoa minua niin kuin tykkäisit minusta…”<br/><br/>”Totta kai minä tykkään sinusta”, hän sanoo, vaikka keuhkoja puristaa niin kuin hän olisi juossut kilometrikaupalla.<br/><br/>”Mutta et sillä tavalla”, Sirius sanoo nyt ja kuulostaa melkein surulliselta. ”Aluksi sinä katsoit minua niin. Katselit minua… minä kävelin ilman paitaa kotona, ja sinä näytit siltä että haluaisit… suudella minua. Tai jotain. Ja sitten jätin kokeeksi housut pois. Ja sinä katsoit minua edelleen sillä tavalla. Ja sitten… muistatko kun me katsoimme kahdestaan Star Trekiä ja tyhjensimme minun tuliviskipulloni, sen jonka sain Alphardilta kun täytin 18, ja minä kysyin, että millaisen tyttöystävän sinä haluaisit?”<br/><br/>”Muistan.”<br/><br/>”Ja sinä sanoit että olet homo.”<br/><br/>”Enkä sanonut.”<br/><br/>”Sinä sanoit…” Sirius vetää syvään henkeä, ottaa tukea Remuksen olkapäästä ja suoristautuu. ”Sanoit että ehkä et haluakaan tyttöystävää. Ja minulta kesti ainakin viisitoista minuuttia saada sinut sanomaan, että haluaisitkin ehkä poikaystävän.”<br/><br/>”Mutta sinä tiesit jo valmiiksi. Paskiainen.”<br/><br/>”Hei”, Sirius sanoo, ”hei, se oli vain arvaus. Minun piti varmistaa. Mutta ei sillä sitten ollutkaan väliä.”<br/><br/>”Miten niin ei ollut väliä?”<br/><br/>Sirius hymyilee mutta vain hetken. ”Tanssitaan. Yksi biisi vain. Ja sitten lupaan että lähden kotiin. En yritä edes tapella.”<br/><br/>”Jos sinä yrität tapella, niin minä jätän sinut tänne.”<br/><br/>”Et sinä jätä minua.”<br/><br/>Tietenkään hän ei jätä Siriusta. Hän raahaa Siriuksen siihen kohtaan baaria, joka jää jakkaroiden ja miksauspöydän väliin ja jossa mahtuu jotenkuten tanssimaan. Sitten hän huojuu paikallaan ja teeskentelee ettei ole kiusaantunut, ja Sirius näyttää hänelle parhaat liikkeensä, jotka hän on tietenkin nähnyt sata kertaa. Ne ovat edelleen aika hyviä. Rintaa puristaa mutta se voi johtua tupakansavusta.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Lopulta hän saa Siriuksen raahattua narikan kautta ulos baarista. Ovimies iskee hänelle silmää ehkä siksi, että Sirius työntää kättään hänen takkinsa alle. Hän yrittää olla huomaamatta kumpaakaan. He kävelevät kaksi korttelia sinne rauhalliselle kujalle, josta voi ilmiintyä, mutta kun he ovat melkein perillä, Sirius päättää että haluaa hampurilaisen. Nyt heti. Tai pizzan. Tai munkin. Tai hattaraa. Hän vie Siriuksen pizzeriaan, jonka valot välkkyvät, keskellä lattiaa makaa luuttu, ja työntekijä katsoo heitä väsyneillä silmillä eikä sano mitään, vaikka Sirius pujottelee taas kättä hänen takkinsa alle. Hän nieleskelee. Sirius vain on sellainen. Sirius koskee ihmisiin mielellään, ja hän kyllä ymmärtää sen. Hänkin haluaisi olla sellainen. Hänkin haluaisi että se olisi yhtä helppoa, siis että hän voisi vain vilkuilla jotakuta tanssilattialla ja sitten seurata ulos tupakalle ja päätyä suutelemaan nurkan takana, niin kuin Sirius selitti hänelle yhden baari-illan jälkeen, kun hän kysyi että miten hitossa se edes <em>toimii.</em> Hän ei pysty tekemään mitään sellaista. Joskus hän miettii että ehkä ei sittenkään edes halua. Ehkä hän haluaisi vain Siriuksen. Ja kun hän ajoittain melkein tukehtuu siihen ettei voi saada Siriusta, niin ehkä silloin hän haluaisi hetken ajan edes <em>jonkun.</em><br/><br/>Hän kuljettaa pizzat ja Siriuksen takaisin hiljaiselle kujalle, laittaa pizzat Siriuksen käsiin ja ilmiintyy heidän olohuoneeseensa. Sirius pudottaa pizzat lattialle, kumartuu nostamaan ne ja melkein törmää sohvaan. Hän ottaa pizzat Siriukselta ja vie ne keittiöön. Tekee mieli ottaa Siriuksen tummansininen paita pois. Ei se tarkoita mitään. Ja tuntuu että se tuoksuu edelleen Siriukselta, vaikka se ei ole mahdollista. Tai sitten se johtuu siitä, että Sirius on roikkunut hänessä puoli iltaa. Hän keittää teetä heille molemmille, ja Sirius seuraa häntä keittiöön, rojahtaa tuolille istumaan ja katselee häntä pää kallellaan.<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoo.<br/><br/>Remus tuijottaa teekattilaa.<br/><br/>”<em>Remus</em>. Oletko sinä vihainen?”<br/><br/>”En tietenkään ole.”<br/><br/>”Miten niin <em>et tietenkään ole </em>–”<br/><br/>”Miksi minä olisin vihainen?”<br/><br/>”Koska minä sanoin…” Sirius aloittaa, pysähtyy, vetää syvään henkeä ja tarttuu pöydänreunaan niin kuin aikoisi ryömiä sitä myöten hänen luokseen. Teevesi alkaa kiehua. Hän kaataa sitä loitsulla mukeihin ja leijuttaa toisen Siriuksen luokse. ”Remus, mitä meillä –”<br/><br/>”Sitruunaa”, hän sanoo ja leijuttaa teepurkin Siriuksen eteen.<br/><br/>Sirius poimii otsa rypyssä teepussin ja työntää sen veteen. Remus miettii, että ehkä olisi parempi jos hän menisi olohuoneeseen. Sen kauemmas hän ei kuitenkaan pääsisi. Mutta sitten Sirius melkein työntää sormensa kuumaan veteen ja pysähtyy viime hetkellä kun hän älähtää. Puolet Siriuksen hiuksista on karannut poninhännältä ja jossain vaiheessa iltaa Sirius on lakannut taistelemasta vastaan. Viininpunainen paita kimaltelee täällä vähemmän kuin baarissa mutta silti ihan liikaa kenelle tahansa muulle. Sirius räpyttelee silmiään ja katsoo häntä. Hän katsoo takaisin ja miettii, että antaisi ihan mitä tahansa, jos Sirius vain rakastaisi häntä.<br/><br/>”Ei ollut treffit”, Sirius sanoo.<br/><br/>Remus räpyttelee silmiään. ”Mitä?”<br/><br/>”Me”, Sirius sanoo ja nieleskelee. ”Sinä ja minä. Tämä iltana. Me emme olleet treffeillä.”<br/><br/>”Emme tietenkään”, Remus sanoo.<br/><br/>”Mutta sinä…” Sirius vetää syvään henkeä. ”Etkö ikinä mieti että…” Sirius avaa ponnarin ja työntää sormet hiusten läpi. Hiukset jäävät puolittain pystyyn.<br/><br/>”Mieti mitä?” Remus kysyy. Hän kuulostaa hermostuneelta ja toiveikkaalta, ja hän ei missään nimessä haluaisi olla toiveikas mutta ei mahda sille mitään, ei tällä tavalla aamuyöltä, kun hänellä on Siriuksen paita päällään ja Siriuksen käsien paino yhä siellä täällä ihollaan ja Sirius huokailee teemukiinsa ja katselee häntä juuri noin. ”Sinä olet humalassa”, hän lisää, koska jonkun pitäisi puhua heille järkeä.<br/><br/>”Minä olen miettinyt sitä”, Sirius sanoo ja siirtelee teemukia edestakaisin pöydällä. ”Että mikset sinä… Sehän olisi täydellistä. Tai helvetin pelottavaa. Ja varmaan huono idea. Ja minä en halua, että me kyllästymme toisiimme ja eroamme. Se olisi ihan kamalaa. Mutta joskus silti mietin, että…”<br/><br/>Remus koettaa juoda teetä, mutta se on yhä liian kuumaa. Sydän puristaa kurkussa. ”Mitä?”<br/><br/>”Jos me suutelisimme”, Sirius sanoo katse teekupissa. ”Niin olisiko se hirveän paha juttu?”<br/><br/>”Suutelisimme?”<br/><br/>”Niin.”<br/><br/>”Mutta –”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Sirius sanoo, ”niin, kyllä minä tiedän, mutta joskus minä vain mietin, että mitä sinä oikein <em>etsit</em>… tai siis että miksi sinä haluaisit jonkun muun? Tiedän kyllä etten ole kovin hyvä tiskaamaan, mutta olen hyvä monessa muussa jutussa, ja sinä pidät minusta, ja sinä annat minun nähdä sinut alasti toisinaan, ja annat minun koskea sinuun, vaikka kukaan muu ei saa ikinä koskea sinuun, luulitko etten ole huomannut? Niin että minä vain mietin… eikö se olisi tavallaan täydellistä?”<br/><br/>Remus nyökkää. Tuntuu siltä että hänet on valettu betonista.<br/><br/>”Eikä meidän tarvitse heti…” Sirius keskeyttää ja huokaa. ”Tiedän ettet ole koskaan harrastanut seksiä. Ei se haittaa. Ei meidän tarvitse tehdä sitä heti. Mutta oletko miettinyt, että ehkä me voisimme vaikka…”<br/><br/>”Mitä?” Remus kysyy, kun Sirius jää vain tuijottamaan häntä. Hän hörppää teetä mutta se meneekin nenään.<br/><br/>”Suudella”, Sirius sanoo sillä aikaa kun hän yskii. ”Me voisimme suudella. Tai… helvetti, minä taidan olla humalassa.”<br/><br/>”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoo kun saa lopetettua yskimisen.<br/><br/>Sirius pudistelee päätään. ”Sinun pitää mennä aamulla töihin ja kello on ainakin…”<br/><br/>”Ei se mitään. Kyllä minä aina yhden päivän jaksan. Sirius, jos sinä olet vain kännissä ja yksinäinen ja haluat vain jonkun, kenet tahansa…”<br/><br/>”Eikä”, Sirius sanoo ja tarttuu hänen käteensä pöydän yli. Häneltä melkein pysähtyy sydän. Tai ei tietenkään pysähdy, kyllä hän sen tietää mutta ei nyt oikein ymmärrä. Sirius puristaa hänen kättään ja silittää peukalolla rystysiä. ”Remus, ole kiltti –”<br/><br/>Hän nousee seisomaan. Sirius takertuu hänen ranteeseensa mutta näyttää silti vähän yllättyneeltä, kun hän ei menekään pois. Hän kiertää pöydän ympäri Siriuksen luo ja odottaa kunnes Sirius tajuaa kömpiä jaloilleen. Sirius tarttuu toisella kädellä häntä olkapäästä ja hän säpsähtää, ja jokin liikahtaa Siriuksen katseessa.<br/><br/>”Minä olen joskus kuvitellut”, hän sanoo hitaasti niin kuin uskoisi että voi vielä tarvittaessa perua kaiken. Mutta ei se niin ole. Hän on jo mennyttä. ”Olen joskus kuvitellut, että sinä suutelisit minua.”<br/><br/>”Ai”, Sirius sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan.<br/><br/>”Joskus, esimerkiksi jos sinä… jos sinä olet tuijottanut minua tosi pitkään, ja me olemme olleet ihan lähekkäin.”<br/><br/>Sirius tuijottaa häntä ja nostaa käden hänen niskaansa.<br/><br/>”Mutta sitten sinä et kuitenkaan ikinä suutele minua.”<br/><br/>”Enkö?” Sirius kysyy, irrottaa otteensa hänen ranteestaan ja ottaa hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin.<br/><br/>”Et”, hän sanoo.<br/><br/>”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja koskettaa peukalolla hänen alahuultaan, ”joskus sinä olet väärässä.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>